1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication system and pertains, more particularly, to a network adapter that provides separate FIFO buffers optimized for separate multimedia tasks.
2. Background Art
In multiple protocol applications, and especially in the demanding area of multimedia serving applications, there can exist many different types of traffic, including, for example, large, lower priority multimedia data messages; small, high priority multimedia control messages; medium sized, high priority messages associated with high-level protocols such as TCP/IP; and small, high priority messages that the device drivers on the various nodes within the system use for coordination of activities.
In a distributed multimedia server design, the dominant message flow usually includes small control messages from a data consumer to a data provider which, in turn, responds with a large video (or audio data block back to the data consumer. Even at 25 megabytes per second a large piece of video data (64 KB or more) will take nearly 3 milliseconds to transmit. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a communications adapter which, under heavy server load conditions, with possible contention (blocking) in the switch fabric as well, prevents large message blocks from impeding the small, higher priority control messages that should be sent and received expeditiously.
In accordance with one system, data is transferred between a telephone system and a computer. A single send, or transmit, FIFO buffer and a single receive FIFO buffer are used to adapt the speed of the telephone lines to the computer transfer rate. This system requires two microprocessors with memory and code, one to control the send buffer and one to control the receive buffer. This system can connect to multiple telephone lines using multiple adapters, a unique adapter for each telephone line, with each adapter consisting of a pair of FIFO buffers, a pair of microprocessors, and code.
In another system, data transfer is provided between remote peripherals and a computer. Each line adapter to each peripheral is unique, and is specially designed to operate to suit the characteristics of a particular type of remote terminal or station.
In several other systems, an adapter is provided between a computer and a communications network, such as a local area network (LAN), that works at a high data rate, by providing a single adapter to the network comprising a pair of FIFO buffers, one each for send and receive. In one such system, two microprocessors with memory and control code are provided, one for handling buffer management and the other for handling medium access control. In another, time-slotted transmissions are provided for handling digital voice and data telephone applications.
None of these systems provide a communications adapter which provides multiple send and receive FIFO buffers in a single adapter for handling multiple, high speed, logical connections through a single adapter to a single network. There is, therefore, a need to provide a single adapter which interconnects multiple processors through a network, which uses direct memory access (DMA), and avoids the use of slower multiplexing, or time-slotting, of data and control.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a communications adapter for multiple protocol applications which, inter alia, efficiently handles communications within a multimedia serving application.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a communications adapter which, under heavy server load conditions, with possible contention (blocking) in the switch fabric as well, prevents large message blocks from impeding the small, higher priority control messages that should be sent and received expeditiously.